english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Titan (2014)
Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人) is a Japanese anime adaption based on the manga series created by Hajime Isayama. The anime adaption was produced by Wit Studio and Production I.G, with Tetsurō Araki as the director, Yasuko Kobayashi as the writer and Hiroyuki Sawano as the composer. The series originally aired between April 6, 2013 and September 28, 2013 in Japan, consisting of 25 episodes. It aired in North America on Adult Swim between May 3, 2014 and November 1, 2014. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlelt *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackermann 'Secondary Cast' *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Clifford Chapin - Conny Springer *J. Michael Tatum - Erwin Smith *Lauren Landa - Annie Leonhart *Matthew Mercer - Levi *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein 'Minor Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Mina Carolina *Andrew T. Chandler - Dennis Aiblinger (ep23) *Austin Tindle - Marco Bodt *Barry Yandell - Lord Wald (ep5) *Brad Venable - Daz *Brett Weaver - Gunther Schultz *Brian Mathis - Darius Baer Walbrunn *Brittney Karbowski - Hitch *Bryn Apprill - Christa Lenz *Caitlin Glass - Petra Rall *Chris Hury - Grisha Jaeger *Chris Smith - Oruo Bozad *Christopher Sabat - Kitz Woermann *Cris George - Beane (ep15) *David Matranga - Bertholdt Hoover *David Trosko - Samuel *David Wald - Hannes *Duncan Brannan - Thomas Wagner *Elizabeth Maxwell - Freckles *Eric Vale - Luke Cis *Francis Henry - Pastor Nick *Ian Sinclair - Nile Dawk *James Chandler - Franz *Jamie Marchi - Anka Rheinberger *Jason Douglas - Miche Zacharius *Jeff Johnson - Moses (ep1) *Jerry Jewell - Moblit *Jessica Calvello - Hange Zoë *Jessica Cavanagh - Carla Jaeger (ep1) *Joel McDonald - Milieus Zermusky (ep5) *John Burgmeier - Dieter (ep22) *John Swasey - Dhalis Zachary *Jonathan Brooks - Dieter Ness *Jonathan C. Osborne - Sawney (ep15) *Josh Grelle - Narrator *Justin Cook - Jurgen (ep22) *Keith Kubal - Gustav *Kyle Hebert - Mitabi Jarnach *Kyle Phillips - Waltz (ep24) *Lydia Mackay - Nanaba (ep20) *Micah Solusod - Boris Feulner (ep23) *Morgan Garrett - Rico Brzenska *Patrick Seitz - Keith Shadis *Philip Weber - Peer (ep22) *R Bruce Elliott - Dot Pyxis *Robert McCollum - Reiner Braun *Scott Freeman - Ian Dietrich *Tia Ballard - Hanna *Todd Haberkorn - Marlo Freudenberg *Tyler Walker - Tom (ep7) *Tyson Rinehart - Hugo *Vic Mignogna - Eld Gin *Will Short - Nack Tius (ep5) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Roberts *Alex Moore *Alex Organ *Anastasia Muñoz *Andrew T. Chandler *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Audrey Ahern *Barrett Nash *Barry Yandell *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Boomer West *Brad Jackson *Bradley Campbell *Brandon Luna *Brandon Potter *Brian Mathis *Brian Witkowicz *Bruce Lewis *Bryan Massey *Chad Cline *Charlie Campbell *Chris Cason *Chris Guerrero *Chris Rager *Chris Schmidt *Christian Heep *Christopher R. Bevins *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Clay Wheeler *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cris George *Dallas Reid *Daniel Katsük *David Matranga *Ed Blaylock *Eric Cherry *Erik Archilla *Francis Henry *Grant James *Greg Dulcie *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Heather Walker *Ian Moore *Ian Sinclair *J. Paul Slavens *James Chandler *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Jewell *Joel McDonald *Jonathan Brooks *Jonathan C. Osborne *Justin Locklear *Justin Pate *Kate Bristol *Keith Kubal *Ken Marmon *Kenny Green *Kent Williams *Krishna Smitha *Kyle Phillips *Lauren Landa *Leah Clark *Linda Young *Liza Gonzales *Lydia Mackay *Lynsey Hale *Maeghan Albach *Marcus D. Stimac *Mark Stoddard *Martin Cervantes *Matt Woldt *Matthew Ham *Michael Johnson *Michael Robinson *Michelle Lee *Michelle Rojas *Newton Pittman *Nick Haley *Orion Pitts *Patric Carroll *Patrick Seitz *Paul Giovanni Ramirez *Phil Parsons *Philip Weber *Rachel Robinson *Ryan Ingrim *Sam Grun *Sam Swanson *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Sonny Strait *Stephen Sanders *Tabitha Ray *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart *Will Short *William Bondurant *Z Charles Bolton Episode Credits Attack on Titan Episode 1 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 1 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 1 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 1 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 2 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 2 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 2 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 2 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 3 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 3 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 3 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 3 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 4 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 4 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 4 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 4 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 5 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 5 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 6 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 6 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 6 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 6 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 7 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 7 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 7 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 7 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 8 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 8 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 8 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 8 Part 2 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 9 2014 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Part 1 Credits Attack on Titan Episode 9 2014 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Part 2 Credits Category:Anime Category:2014 Anime